Star Wars Episode VII: The Jedi Rebuilt
by darthsquirrely37
Summary: This is the story of Luke trying to rebuild the Jedi with the help of the stormtroopers who he has turned into the Galactic Defenderscheesy name. Of course things get in the way of doing so. And you'll have to read it to find out the rest.


Disclaimer: This story is the property of the Lucas Film and Arts Company and anything else owned and/or operated by George Lucas. None of these characters or places are mine, with the exception of some. This story belongs entirely to George Lucas.

A/n: this is my first fan fiction. This is actually my first story with the exception of some school reports. Hopefully this will do well and I can make more. Please read and review.

A LONG TIME AGO

In A Galaxy Far, Far away…

**STAR WARS**

**EPISODE VII: The Jedi Rebuilt**

After the stunning events on Endor, the rebellion dies down. Luke then goes and turns the Galactic Empire's stormtroopers into the Galactic Defenders. Han Solo and Chewbacca go and join them. Leia takes R2-D2 and C-3PO and goes Tattooiene where the Defenders are stationed. Luke also goes to Coruscant to study the ruins of the old Jedi Temple. He gets and idea and runs with it…

Chapter 1

Luke and R2 are flying through space in an X-Wing. They are descending upon Coruscant. Luke has had an idea to rebuild the Jedi after visiting the temple.

When he lands on Coruscant, he is met up by a battalion of Galactic Defenders. Including Han Solo and Chewy. He has had them ordered to help him search for younglings and teens that will be brave enough to join the Jedi.

"Hello sir, how are you today" spoke Commander Gray with a salute to Luke and R2.

"Very good, thank you. Now as you know we are here on a very important mission. We need to find some younglings and other teenagers that can be trained in the Jedi arts. This is a very serious matter, so stay… serious. I want Commander Gray to take 4 of your men and search. I will take 4 more. And Han and Chewy will take the remaining 3", said Luke in a voice that meant, _"I want absolutely no funny business"._

So they went off to search. The first few hours went pretty well. Luke's search party had found someone willing and seemingly capable. Han and Chewy had found no one quite right just yet. Commander Gray and his men already found 3 people.

After another hour of searching, there was a big blast and a building, about 6 stories high, had begun to fall. Everyone screamed and ran in panic. The Galactic Defenders in Commander Gray's group (being equipped with a standard jet pack) went up to the top of the building and tried to save as many people as they could. What they found was everyone already dead, including a very important diplomat. Apparently this was the work of a bounty hunter, so they got out of the building and searched form him.

They flew around for about 10 minutes until they saw someone in an alley getting undressed out of body armor. It was a very skilled bounty hunter, the son of Boba Fett and grandson to Jango Fett. He learned everything he knew from his father, until he died. Boba's greatness was only exceeded by his son's, Montar Fett.

He saw the Defenders and ran for cover, while deploying a smog grenade to provide cover. Then, surprisingly from behind them, there was blaster fire. One Defender was shot down. The others flew away and fired back. Another defender went down hard.

"WE NEED BACKUP, THERE'S A BOUNTY HUNTER ON US" screamed Commander Gray into his communicator trying to reach Luke and Han's groups. There was no reply. He shouted the message again and there was still no answer.

Then there was another flash of smog right into front of the remaining three Defenders. Then the blaster fire stopped. They had failed to stop the bounty hunter.

Disclaimer: This story is the property of the Lucas Film and Arts Company and anything else owned and/or operated by George Lucas. None of these characters or places are mine, with the exception of some. This story belongs entirely to George Lucas.

Chapter 2

After that attack on Coruscant, the Galactic Defenders and Luke leave the area. They widen their search to try and find more willing people. Also after Commander Gray lost some of his men, his team goes back to the base on Tatooiene to regroup. This time with more men incase of another attack.

Luke and his group would go and search Naboo and Utapau to find more. Where as Han Solo and Chewy would search a few planets in the outer rim. Commander Gray would search Mos Eisley and Mos Edna on Tatooine.

As Luke's team fly's through space to try and get to Naboo in a hurry something happens. A fleet of TIE Fighters fly in front of them and start attacking.

"Look out, we got fighters on us, evasive maneuvers, now" shouted Luke to his team. Unfortunately it was too late for them. Luke told everyone to retreat. Then he made an S.O.S. call to Han and Chewy.

"Han, Han, its Luke were under fire, we can't shake them. We need backup now; I'm sending you my coordinates.

"Alright kid, were on our way. Alright everyone, the chiefs under attack, I'm sending you his coordinates. We got to go and help him" shouted Han over his intercom.

They weren't to far away from each other so Han and his team got to where Luke was in a hurry. Luke had already lost three out of five ships and was in dire need of help. Just then there was a big noise, it was Han and his team of 6 Galactic Defenders. Once the TIE Fighters saw them they immediately fled.

"Thanks for that Han, I thought we were dead" said Luke over his intercom.

"It was no problem kid, that's what I'm here for."

Back on Tatooiene things were not going well for Commander Gray's search team. They had searched for 6 hours and they found not even one person remotely good for the job. It looked as if they were going to find no one to take.

Just then, they saw a big fight break out and someone pulled out a lightsaber. It was the son of one of the greatest Jedi's grandsons, Mace Windu the third. He appeared to be with the police department.

So Commander Gray got an interview with him and he agreed that he wanted to train to be a Jedi.

There Is More To Come…


End file.
